Home entryways are sensitive areas often associated with the security and peace of mind of the home's occupants. Home owners and occupants have an interest in monitoring their entryways for security and convenience. Some existing surveillance systems detect persons in the field of view of a security camera, and some initiate a general alert upon such detection. However, a single type of alert is not appropriate for all detected persons; some persons may be welcome guests, occupants, unwelcome visitors, or merely persons passing by the entryway.
It is a challenge to accurately identify and categorize visitors to a home. It is also a challenge to provide meaningful options to occupants of the home for responding to such visitors. Human-friendly techniques for discovering and categorizing visitors, as well as providing relevant options to users for responding to the visitors are in great need.